CowGirl Rarity
by Tailsic
Summary: Photo Finish is looking for a model, to wear her new CowGirl line of clothes, and Rarity want to be that model, but she need help to play the part, so she enlist AppleJack help. RarityxAppleJack


Rarity was in her boutique making a dress she been working on for the last week, and she was now putting on the finishing touches.

"Opal what do you think, Rubies, or Diamonds? Rarity ask her pet cat.

"Meow" the cat purred.

"Yes Opal I agree, Diamond would do very nicely" Rarity use her magic to lift up some Diamond and place them on the dress

"There it's perfect" she smiled.

Just then famous fashion photographer Photo Finish enter Rarity boutique, "Oh my god, Photo Finish here, in my bague"Rarity squealed.

"Hello pony who's name I do not know" Photo Finish said as she moves around Rarity shop.

"It's Rarity" she said.

"Oh yes, now I remember" still looking around.

"So what brings you here to my little boutique?" Rarity asked.

"I'm here looking for somepony to wear my new Cow girl line of clothes" she said.

"Oh I can do it!" Rarity shouted in excitement.

Photo Finish looks at Rarity, quickly example her, and turns her head. "No!" she said bluntly.

"No?" Rarity said confuse.

"You don't have it," Photo Finish said.

"And what exactly is it that i don't have?" Rarity asked.

"The flare, the passion, the energy of the cow girl"

"I can so have the flare, the passion, and the energy of a cow girl" rarity said in her defense

"Ha" Photo Finish laughed.

"I can so do it, just give me a week, and I'll show you I can play the part, pleassse" Rarity begged

"Fine... one week, if you can't do it, I find someone else" she said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rarity kissing Photo Finish hoofs.

"Alright that enough, now if you excuse me... I'm off" Photo Finish exit Rarity boutique.

"Ok Rarity, you have a week, to turn yourself into a cowgirl, and I know just the pony to help me out" Rarity smiled.

Rarity makes her way to Sweet Apple Aches to enlist the help of her friend Apple Jack

"Apple Jack, I need your help" Rarity pleased.

"Josh Rarity, you know I'll help you with whatever it is you need" Apple Jack smiled.

"Thank you Apple Jack" Rarity smiled back.

"So what is it that you need my help with" Applejack asked.

"I need you teach me how to be like you" Rarity said.

"I beg your pardon?" AppleJack said in surprise.

"I need you to help me to be a cowgirl like you" She repeated.

"Wait, you mean you want me , to teach you, to be like me" AppleJack said.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? Rarity asked.

AppleJack fall down on her back and starts to braking out laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny AppleJack" Rarity staring at her friend.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but you being a cowgirl, it's just to hard to imagine" AppleJack regaining her breath.

"And why is that?" Rarity asked.

"Being a cowgirl is hard work, and your just not the hard working type Rarity" AppleJack said.

"I can so be a hard worker, just give me a chance AppleJack" Rarity pleased with her friend.

"*Sign* Ok Rarity, I'll show you the ropes, but do mind asking me, why you want to be a cowgirl all of a sudden?" AJ asked.

"If you really must know, Photo Finish is looking for a cow girl type to wear her new line of attire, and i do wish to be that model" Rarity said.

"I see, well go home and get some sleep Rarity, and meet me here at seven o'clock sharp" AJ said.

"Seven o'clock?, why so late?" Rarity asked.

"In the morning Rarity, seven o'clock in the morning" AJ corrected Rarity.

"Seven O'clock in the morning? I'm sorry AppleJack, but that simply won't do, i need my beauty sleep, and seven is to early" Rarity complained.

"Rarity if you want to be a real cowgirl, you need to awake up that early, you know that saying, the early bird catches the worm," Applejack said.

"Well I'm not a bird, and why would i want to catch a dirty worm for?" Rarity asked in disgust.

"It's an expression Rarity" AppleJack explained herself.

"Well it a stupid one if you ask me" rarity said.

"*sigh* look Rarity, do you want to be Photo Finish Cowgirl or not?" Applejack asked.

"Yes" Rarity said.

"Then met me here 7 sharp, ok" AJ said.

"If I must" Rarity said.

"Ok then, I'll see ya Tomorrow, bye Rarity" AJ said.

"Bye AppleJack" Rarity said heading back home.

End Of Chapter


End file.
